Speech systems perform, among other things, speech recognition based on speech uttered by users of the system. The speech utterances typically include commands that communicate with or control one or more features of the system. Speech systems of aircraft related applications typically require specific semantic phraseology, ATC like phraseology, and/or specific speech commands. Thus, in order to use the system, flight crews are required to memorize and learn the phraseology, which is a major limitation and heavy burden on pilots.
In addition, development of such systems can be difficult. For example, in order to recognize the specific speech phraseology a complex and intelligent parser must be developed. In another example, the complex and intelligent parsers must be able to take in to account variants of the phraseology. These variants may be introduced, for example, when a pilot is under stress. In still another example, each time a new feature in the application is introduced, the semantic phraseology changes thus causing the complex and intelligent parsers to require modification.
Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods for integrating speech recognition into existing systems. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.